God and Angel
by No Pein No Game
Summary: Pein and Konan are Kami, and when they sense their long lost brother, the Dragon, they must go to Earth and save him from evil that wish to take his life away.
1. Chapter 1

Like a lantern in the dark, the Angel lights up the God. On wings of paper, she flies, in beds of paper flowers, she lies. The God is mighty; his anger and rage never quelled. But the Angel calms him. Her light touch calms his powerful stance. She is the bridge from his world to ours. When he wants something done she does it, when it cannot fail, they do it together.

"Konan, there is a mission for us," Pein said.

"Oh, what is it?" Konan asked. She made an origami swan, setting it afloat on the pool o0f water in the room.

"We need to join a high school on Earth; a boy there has an intense chakra signature. It is at a level equal to us, it may be our lost sibling."

"The dragon…" Konan said.

"He's just turning 15 this year. He should be gaining his dragon chakra soon. We won't be able to sense him until it surges out."

"You're not telling me something," Konan said. She crafted a flower and put it on the water.

"The boy has people around him who have been blessed by Amaterasu. They will help us, but they will also sense our presence. She is our friend, but like always, we must prove to her that we are worthy of taking him back."

"Do they know how to use their powers?"

"Yes, but an old friend is back. We need them to be on our side to defeat him."

"He's back!" Konan exclaimed, knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes, and he has gained the power of the Shinigami. That is why we are both going."

"I'll set up the seal then. Where are we going to stay?"

"I have a house around the town. It's usually used as a haunted house during Halloween. It won't this year, as it is coming upon that holiday. We need to find and jumpstart his powers."

"Is there anything I should know?" Konan asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, there's one more thing. There's a Yuki-onna that's haunting the town, and if she finds the dragon chakra… well we could say good bye to him."

"Okay, then let's go," Konan said. She put pieces of paper on the ground and they began to glow. In a flash of light, they were gone.

They arrived at the top of a hill. A large dead tree stood behind them, and the grass was brown. On another hill in the distance there was a large manor.

They began walking to it. They walked up a path of stone to the gates. Pein put his hand to the iron gates. There was a creak and the sound of gears spinning. He stepped back and the gates opened. The two stepped forward and went to the back of the house. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Pein, stop, I sense two people," she whispered quietly.

"One of them is Amaterasu's blessed," Pein whispered back.

They walked through the halls and came to a large open room. There was a set of doors. They began opening them, before they heard tumbling sounds. "Jamilla! Tobi fell! Tobi's hurt!" a voice said. They heard a person come down a set of stairs. "It's alright Tobi," a female voice, Jamilla, said.  
>Konan motioned for the two to step back. Pein put his foot down, and the board creaked. "Who's there?" Jamilla asked.<p>

"The owner's of this manor!" Pein replied.

The door creaked open and Jamilla's head peeked through. "We live here…"

-Later That Night-

"The house is big enough for the both of us," Pein said.

"Sounds good to me," Jamilla said. She had on a Pikachu hoodie, a Vulpix tank top, Pikachu short shorts, thigh high batman socks, batman converse, and a Pikachu baseball hat.

"Tobi want food!" Tobi exclaimed. He jumped up and ran out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Jamilla giggled momentarily. "So Pin-cushion, Konan why are you her? I know who you are," Jamilla said seriously.

"One of your friends, I don't know who, is our lost sibling, the Dragon," Pein said, "and I don't like being called Pin-Cushion!"

"Well you look like one…"

"I think it's funny," Konan said. The two girls laughed. "I came up with it, you remember."

"I like you guys… I'll help you find your brother. Amaterasu has good friends."

They heard a shrill shriek. "Tobi's burnt!" Jamilla stood up.

"I'm coming!" Jamilla replied. Her hands began to seep a burning red chakra, invisible to the human eye. "You know, a pyro like me is good with treating burns, we just suck the heat away!"

She ran through the house. "She's a nice girl. Strange, but nice," Konan said.

"Definitely strange," Pein said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pein, get up," Konan said softly, shaking Pein. He lay in a large black bed with red covers. His hair was in disarray as the sun rose over the horizon. He grumbled in his sleep and turned over, revealing his bare tanned shoulders. "Seriously, you're bringing me to this?" Konan muttered. She put a hand to the bed and Pein began to stir. The comforter over him turned into paper and seeped under his body. He wore black sweats and no shirt. The paper began to rise and Pein jumped as he fell a foot to the bed, then another foot to the ground.

He stood up and held his shoulder. "This is not how a Kami should be awoken," he grumbled. He walked to the adjoined bathroom between his room and Tobi's. I'm taking a shower, meet you downstairs later," he said.

Konan gave a slight nod and left his room. She lightly went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen area. There was a large oven with a sink and dish washer next to it. On top of the porcelain counters were a toaster and a microwave. Against the wall was a large fridge and freezer. Jamilla sat at the island across from the fridge. In front of her was a binder that she was working in. At her feet was a Batman backpack.

Konan went behind her and looked at the binder. "Ugh, math," she said. Jamilla turned around at looked at Konan.

"Nice outfit," she said plainly. Konan wore short purple shorts, a black-purple tank top, and a bracelet on her right wrist. "And while this is Algebra, you and Pein will have Geometry, suckers!" Jamilla laughed. She closed the binder, revealing a drawing of a Pikachu and Raichu.

"Dang it, I hate math," Konan said. The two girls laughed and Konan went over to the fridge. She opened it and looked inside for some food. She closed it, not finding anything good. She opened one of the cabinets and she gasped.

"You okay?" Jamilla said. Konan nodded and pulled out two cups of Instant Ramen, both oriental flavors. Jamilla laughed and Konan went over to the sink, opening up the cups and adding water. She then put them into the microwave and set it for five minutes. She then walked over to Jamilla with a huge smile on her face. That's all you and Pein are going to have for breakfast?"

"Yep, but that doesn't mean I can't have food during school, silly." Konan said. "So when do we get our schedules?" Konan asked.

"When we get to school, I'll take you two to the office to get everything sorted out and to meet the staff. Then I'll be able to take you to your classes real quick so you will have an idea of where to go," she said.

"Thanks, that would be great," Konan replied sweetly. Jamilla pulled out a journal. "Oooh, a sketch pad!" Konan made a grab for it, but Jamilla put her hand to Konan's wrist. The red chakra coated her palm. "Owww!" she shouted.

"Yeah, only if I say so," Jamilla said sweetly. "And right now, my answer is no." The buzzer on the microwave beeped and they both jumped. Konan spun around and jumped at the microwave, popping it open and grabbing the steaming bowl for her.

"Chopsticks?"

"Top drawer on the left," Jamilla said. Konan looked and grabbed two of beautiful brownish-red wood. Small cherry blossoms were engraved on them. She grabbed another set for Pein of a dark black wood. At that moment, a shirtless, wet Pein came down the stairs. He had a black shirt in his hands and wore a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Ramen!" he exclaimed, dropping the shirt. He ran forward to Konan and grabbed the other steaming bowl off of the table. He picked it up with the chopsticks and began to slurp the heavenly noodles up.

"Put on a shirt, Pin-Cushion," Jamilla said, laughing. 'Even if you do look kind of hot,' she thought to herself.

"I told you not to call me that!" he exclaimed.

"Too bad!" she said.

"Tobi's tired!" they heard the child like voice say.

"Yeah, well suck it up! Time to go to school," Jamilla said, tossing Tobi a pop tart as he came down the stairs. Pein had finished pulling on the short-sleeve shirt and grabbed a pop tart. "It's a kind of long walk, everybody ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," Pein said.

"A Kami can beat any adversary, school will be a piece of cake," Konan whispered into his ear.

"What about paperwork," he said, laughing.

"That is probably also a Kami, so that doesn't count," Konan retorted.

"Really, then why does it beat all the Kami, and never loses?"

"Oh, shut up," Konan said, as they exited the house, walking down the path.

"I don't plan to ever shut up," Pein replied, laughing.

"Just keep talking, I could make you change your mind, paper is a very valuable tool," Konan said.

"I'll think about it," Pein said, slightly frightened. They both fell silent as the small group walked to the school.

Ten minutes later, the dreaded building came into view at the top of another hill. They could see other kids walking in, and older teachers entering the building. "School, here we come."


	3. Chapter 3

Jamilla was the first to enter the school, as it was the school she went to. Tobi followed, the Pein and Konan. The school was called Tokyo High. Nobody knows why an American school is named after the capital of Japan, not even the teachers. But it did give the school some very interesting sports that most American schools didn't have.

They had a figure skating team, a sumo team, and even a Kyu-do team, which is Japanese archery. They also had the regular American sports like football and baseball. They also had many clubs, which Jamilla was a part of one. She was in the Art Club, specifically anime. Tobi was on the cross country team, which was drawing to a close.

"Konan, Pin-Cushion, are you going to go out for any sports. It's best to look around for your brother, and the best way to meet people is on the sports teams," Jamilla said.

"I'll go out for figure skating, sounds fun," Konan said. She pretended to skate and everyone laughed.

"And I will go out for basketball," Pein said. He was definitely tall enough to and Konan knew he could shoot and dribble pretty well. They walked into the main office of the school, an old secretary sitting behind the counter. She wore a pink sweatshirt and a pair of khaki pants. Her hair was grey and wiry. She looked up and noticed the group of four.

"Can I help you?" she asked slowly, her voice old.

"Yeah, we need our schedules," Konan said.

"We don't have it, we gave them out at the beginning of the year," she said, not understanding what was happening.

"These two are new students here and they need their new schedules," Jamilla said.

"I told you, we gave out schedules at the beginning of the year, I don't have your schedules!"

A man came over to them who, at the time, were helping another set of kids. He was younger, around 30 years old. He had short red hair and green eyes. He wore black shorts and a red polo top. "Hi, I'm Mr. Ichigo. I overheard the problem, I'll go find them right away, just wait here." He left the office and came back a minute later with two envelopes. He gave one to Konan and the other to Pein, momentarily glancing at his pricings. "Jamilla, is this the one that you wanted me to write 'Pin-Cushion' for?" he asked, not wanting to here the answer.

"Yep! Don't you agree?" she laughed as Mr. Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not even going to answer that question," he said. He looked at Pein again. "Do you want to come out for basketball? The first practice is tomorrow, and I'm the coach," Mr. Ichigo said.

"I was hoping to actually, I guess I will."

Konan opened the envelope while they were talking and glanced at her schedule. It said Geometry, English, Biology, and then Gym on A days, and Art, Spanish, Social Studies, and then, weirdly enough, Weapons on B days. "What's weapons class?" Konan asked.

"Oh, lucky! Weapons class is my favorite class. You get to learn how to use a ton of amazing weapons. It's so fun. And if you already know how to use a weapon that the teacher is teaching, then you'll get personal training with advanced weapons!" Jamilla said.

Pein opened his and compared it with Konan's. "Hey, we have some classes together… wait, we have all classes together," Pein said, slightly disappointed by the fact, but he also seemed quite happy.

"Mr. Ichigo, can I take them around to see their classes?" Jamilla asked.

"Oooh, Tobi too!"

"Sure, go ahead. But you better not be late first hour," he winked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jamilla said. Mr. Ichigo walked away, a smile on his face. "He's the English teacher here, really great guy, but also makes fun of people, all in good play, but he like to pick on me because I'm usually late."

"Well, I guess we should try to fix that," Pein said. Konan laughed and Tobi snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of the person who's taking you around the school, that's a great idea."

"Hey, hey, you know we're just joking," Konan said.

"You better be, I **AM **a pyro, you know," she said, a devious look in her eye. She looked in front of her momentarily. "Hi Grace!" she exclaimed. Her attention left the two Kami and looked at a girl standing in front of her. She wore a sparkly top with flowers on it, as well as a pair of purple baggy pants and a green cloak. She had shoulder- length brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a pair of bronze glasses in front of a set of brown eyes. In her arms was a grey cat with bright, intelligent, yellow eyes. "Tobi put your stuff in your locker and meet us at the Geometry room."

"Okay!" Tobi shouted. He ran away and Jamilla nodded at Grace. Grace smiled and she went down onto all fours, and the cat went onto her hind legs. A soft white light enveloped each of them. As it disappeared, the two had switched spots. Grace stood in the cat's spot, while the cat stood in Grace's spot, but with black stripes and amber eyes.

"Grace, this is Pin-Cushion and Konan, Pin-Cushion and Konan, this is the real Grace," Jamilla said. "She also is blessed by Amaterasu."

"Yep! That's me! The Goddess blessed me with a cat form! I can change forms with my cat at-will! It's awesome!"

Pein stepped back discreetly, the girl freaking him out a little. "Well, I'll see you later Jamilla!"

Jamilla looked at the orange head and laughed. "You get used to her after a while." They came to three rooms in a row. "Here are the Geometry, English, and Biology rooms. The Gym is down by the office. They walked past the rooms and turned a corner. "And here are the Art, Spanish, and Social Studies classrooms. The Weapons classroom is across from the main entrance." Jamilla said smiling. Just then, a bell rang and a few seconds later, they heard students' voices. "See you guys at lunch, have fun today!"


End file.
